Cuando Todo es por Proteger a los Demás
by Nade-san
Summary: Naraku está desaparecido... pero no muerto. Miroku comienza a sentir un aumento en la fuerza de su maldición, pero decide no preocupar a sus compañeros. Hasta donde aguantará este engaño?MirSan.


_Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

_Hola gente! Bueno, la verdad tenía ganas de escribir un fic de InuYasha, asi que aquí está mi primer proyecto. Está mas que nada dedicado a mi personaje favorito: Miroku (of course ), pero tb tiene partes de los otros personajes y espacio para las parejas Mir-San y Kag-Inu. Espero que les guste, por favor dejen reviews!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**InuYasha FanFic: Cuando Todo es por Proteger a los Demás**

**Autora: Nade-san**

**Capítulo 1: Escondiendo**

-¡InuYasha!- gritó Kagome mientras corría hacia el aludido - ¡ahora!

_-¡Kaze no Kizu!_ – exclamó el hanyou, al tiempo que realizaba la técnica con su espada Tetssaiga. Un rayo de luz atravesó la tierra y cortó un brazo al monstruo frente a ellos.

-_¡Kazaana!_ – atacó Miroku, el joven monje budista, dirigiendo su mano hacia el demonio. Éste, con un aullido escalofriante, se vio arrastrado por la vorágine.

Miroku cerró el agujero y se volvió a InuYasha y Kagome.

-Bien, terminamos el trabajo. Regresemos a la aldea.

Sango, la exterminadora de demonios, y Shippo, el pequeño kitsune, habían quedado cuidando de los aldeanos. La villa había estado siendo atacada por un demonio, y la gente del lugar les había ofrecido alojamiento y comida a cambio de que lo exterminaran (Miroku había sido el primero en aceptar luego de ver a la linda jovencita, hija del terrateniente).

Cuando regresaron, entonces, triunfantes a la villa, Sango, Shippo y los aldeanos los recibieron con alegría. Prepararon un gran banquete en la casa del jefe del pueblo, comieron mucho y bebieron sake.

Un día normal para InuYasha y compañía. Desde que Naraku había desaparecido, solían recorrer el país a la deriva, buscando signos de su enemigo y ayudando a la gente por el camino a cambio de alojamiento.

Pero no podían evitar preocuparse. Ya iban a ser 6 meses sin señas del malvado Naraku, y sin embargo sabían que no había muerto, ya que la kazaana de Miroku seguía en su mano derecha, consumiéndolo poco a poco.

Sobre esto mismo meditaba el joven monje, esa noche después del banquete. A su lado, InuYasha roncaba ruidosamente y Shippo murmuraba en sueños. Pero él no podía dormir.

Estaba preocupado. Ya se había habituado durante los años a vivir con su maldición y sabiendo que moriría prematuramente, si no derrotaban pronto a Naraku. Pero desde hace unos pocos días, algo había cambiado. Su kazaana parecía haber obtenido fuerzas. El agujero había aumentado de tamaño, y Miroku podía sentir como palpitaba en su mano, queriendo salirse de control. Sentía como absorbía sus energías cada día, como comenzaba a costarle mas esfuerzo hacer cosas diarias tan comunes como caminar, cortejar lindas señoritas y exterminar monstruos.

Sin embargo, no quería alarmar a sus amigos, por lo que disimulaba su preocupación lo mejor que podía. Una parte de su ser le decía que lo mas correcto sería escapar para evitar dañar a sus amigos, pero la idea de alejarse para siempre de Sango le resultaba insoportable. Por esto, había decidido guardar silencio por el momento.

El cese de los ronquidos a su lado lo hicieron salirse de sus pensamientos. Volteó y vio a InuYasha mirándolo.

-¿Qué sucede, Miroku¿Por qué estás despierto tan tarde?

-No es nada, InuYasha. No podía dormir, bebí demasiado sake y me duele la cabeza. Ahora lo volveré a intentar. Buenas noches.

-Buenas… zzz – InuYasha volvió a caer dormido.

Miroku sonrió y se tendió en su propio lecho. Quizás lo mejor sería tratar de dormir.

Al otro día partieron viaje nuevamente. Luego de una pequeña y clásica escena con Miroku y la hija del terrateniente, que culminó con Sango arrastrando al monje por una oreja, se despidieron y se encaminaron hacia la villa más próxima.

Se adentraron en un frondoso bosque y caminaron por varias horas. Cuando notaron que no llegaban al final de éste, comenzaron a preocuparse.

-Que extraño- dijo Kagome- los aldeanos dijeron que este bosque no era muy grande y no nos tomaría más de un par de horas atravesarlo.

-¿Ya nos perdimos¿Otra vez? – preguntó Shippo.

-Me parece que ya hemos vivido esto antes- suspiró Sango con ironía.

-Nos indicaron que siguiéramos el único sendero, éste. ¿Cómo es posible que nos hayamos perdido? – inquirió InuYasha.

-Pues ahora que lo dicen… me parece haber visto este árbol antes… - agregó Miroku, pensativamente.

-¡Estamos andando en círculos¡InuYasha, eres un inútil, ni siquiera con tu olfato de perro te puedes guiar! – exclamó Shippo.

-Enano… - dijo InuYasha, con la vena de la sien latiéndole de enfado. Se acercó para golpearlo y entonces…

-OSUWARI!- ordenó Kagome. El hanyou cayó al suelo en el acto, en una posición muy cómica.

-¡Kagome¡¿Por qué hiciste eso…!

-Calma, calma. No es el momento para pelearnos. Reconcíliense y busquemos una forma de encontrar la salida. – interrumpió Miroku, tratando de pacificarlos.

-Puedo investigar con Kirara- dijo Sango, señalando a su querida amiga y mascota, una gatita.

-Buena idea. Sube y vuelve a contarnos qué ves, dónde estamos.

La joven exterminadora montó a Kirara y ambas subieron hasta que desaparecieron tras las copas de los altos árboles.

Minutos mas tarde regresaron. Sango tenía una visible cara de preocupación.

-Y, Sango… ¿Qué viste?

Ella los miró a todos muy seria y contestó:

-No lo van a creer… el bosque… es infinito, es un océano de árboles, no hay ni un principio ni un final…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Está bien, un poco corto... pero conciso. El proximo será mas largo U... creo (voy escribiendo la historia mediante se me ocurre)._

_Dejen reviews con sus críticas, lo que les gustó, sugerencias, lo que sea... pero dejen nn. _

_Sayonara!_


End file.
